


Concept Games

by Innocent_eyeS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chess, Darts, Gambling Dice, Golf, Horseshoes, Ping-Pong, Pool & Billiards, bowling, playing cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/Innocent_eyeS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Common games with a sexual twist, except these make Strip Poker look like Checkers.</p><p>They could possibly be considered RP-based, or at least virtual, but all of them come to life in my mind. Often, there are NPCs, though some games are designed to be played among friends. Either way, I don't promote actually including these sorts of things at your next party. They are conceptual, after all.<br/>But wouldn't it be nice to witness a game of human chess where the pieces engage in lewd acts before capturing someone? I think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cards

**Author's Note:**

> bigots beware  
> open-minded orientation

Choose dealer:  
     Black (m)  
     Red (f)  
Choose suit:  
     Diamond (easy) - player begins with a rank of 2.  
     Club (normal) - player begins with a rank of 2.  
     Heart (challenging) - player begins with a rank of Joker.  
     Spade (merciless) - player and dealer begin with a rank of Joker.

* * *

**Basics**  
54 cards to a deck (4 suits with 13 cards each, plus 2 Jokers). Remove one full suit of cards (if playing Spade, remove two); if playing Heart, remove one Joker (if playing Spade, remove two). These become markers for player ranks. Dealer shuffles remaining cards and plays top card each round. If deck is depleted, reshuffle and continue.  
  
OBJECTIVE: Player must reach rank of top Ace. If you out-rank the card played, you are promoted two ranks. If you are out-ranked, you have the option to be demoted one rank, or to receive orders. In the event that orders are carried out, you will be promoted one rank. Orders are usually carried out before next round. See below for order listings.  
  
     Special rules concerning Ties:

> In the event of a tie, your order number is (0), see below.

     Special rules concerning 2s:

> Player can never be demoted beyond 2.  
>  If you are ranked 2 and you face a Jack, Queen or King, dealer receives your orders and you are promoted one (J), two (Q), or three (K) ranks.  
>  If you are Jack, Queen or King and you face a 2, you are demoted two ranks unless you choose to receive orders. If successfully carried out, you are not promoted.

     Special rules concerning Jokers:

> Player can never be demoted to Joker.  
>  Jokers are the lowest rank, yet they automatically out-rank all others.  
>  You cannot choose to be demoted when facing a Joker. Instead, orders are doubled. If successfully carried out, you will be promoted two ranks. If unsuccessful, you will receive a rank of 2.  
>  If you are ranked Joker when you face a Joker, dealer receives double orders. You will neither be promoted nor demoted by this.

**Orders**  
(0) - Perform 69. First to climax is demoted one rank, other is promoted one rank. If doubled, Red and Black compete.  
(1) - Insert 1 finger anally. If doubled, insert 2 fingers instead.  
(2) - Masturbate slowly. Do not climax. If doubled, add speed.  
(3) - Give oral. If doubled, attain climax before continuing to next round.  
(4-5) - Give rimjob. If doubled, insert tongue.  
(6-7) - Masturbate to climax. If doubled, swallow your mess.  
(8-10) - Give oral to a dildo. If doubled, gag on it.  
(11-13) - Receive oral. 90 seconds. Do not climax. If doubled, withstand 180 seconds.  
(14-15) - Insert dildo anally. If doubled, do not expel unless anal orders are received.  
(16-17) - Make out with other. If doubled, make out with Red  and Black.  
(18) - Player receives 1 liter enema. Do not expel. If doubled, receive 2 liters.  
(19) - Red rapes player with strap-on.  
(20) - Black rapes player.  
(21) - Top Dog rapes player.

      Diamond Rules

> If you are up against a higher number, your orders are the same regardless of the number: (1). If you are up against a face card, your orders are (2). If you are up against an Ace, your orders are (3). If you are up against a Joker, dealer picks your orders (1-3), and they are doubled.

      Club Rules

> Rank numbers are as follows: 2-10, 11 (J), 12 (Q), 13 (K), 15 (A), 20 (Joker). Apply subtraction. This result tells you your order number.

      Heart Rules

> Rank numbers are as follows: 2-10, 20 (Joker). Apply subtraction. This result tells you your order number.  
>  If you are a number and up against a face card, your orders are (12) (J), (14) (Q), (16) (K). If you are a number and up against an Ace, your orders are (18).  
>  If you are a Jack and up against a Queen, your orders are (19).  
>  If you are a Jack or a Queen and up against a King, your orders are (20).  
>  If you are a Jack, Queen or King and up against an Ace, your orders are (21). Top Dog awakes. If you are Jack, you receive Dalmatian. If you are Queen, you receive German Shepherd. If you are King, you receive Great Dane.

      Spade Rules

> Heart rules apply. If you out-rank the card played, you are not promoted. Instead, dealer receives orders. If you are out-ranked, you receive orders. (Similarly, if dealer out-ranks, you receive orders. If dealer is out-ranked, dealer receives orders.) There are no demotions at this difficulty level.

* * *

**Examples**  
Playing Diamond, player is ranked Jack and dealer plays 8. Player out-ranks. Player is promoted two ranks.  
Playing Diamond, player is ranked King and dealer plays 2. Player is out-ranked. Player inserts 1 finger anally.  
Playing Spade, dealer is ranked Joker and plays 3 to self. Dealer out-ranks. 20 (Joker) - 3 = 17. Dealer makes out with player.  
Playing Heart, player is ranked 3 and dealer plays Joker. Player is out-ranked and orders are doubled. 20 (Joker) - 3 = 17. Red and Black (both dealers) make out with player.


	2. Dice

For 2-6 players.

Choose number of dice:  
     Single (low risk) - white die with black dots. Players with no more layers of clothing are disqualified.  
     Dual (high risk) - black die with white dots, represents player; black die with red dots, represents Chip. Your Chip is opposite your gender. Players (and chips) with no more layers of clothing are eligible to gain handicaps by the following system:

> Apply corresponding die outcome to each eligible player and their chips.  
>  1 - Add this to the existing handicap. Add nipple clamps. Effect does not stack.  
>  2 - If another handicap is in effect, replace it with this roll. Insert finger anally. If stacking, add 1 finger.  
>  3 - If another handicap is in effect, replace it with this roll. Insert anal dildo. If stacking, add 1 inch.  
>  4 - If another handicap is in effect, replace it with this roll. Insert anal vibrator. If stacking, add 1 level.  
>  5 - If another handicap is in effect, replace it with this roll. Insert anal bead. If stacking, add 1 bead.  
>  6 - Add this to the existing handicap. Add ball gag. Effect does not stack.  
>  If any players or their chips climax, those players are disqualified.

* * *

**Basics**  
CLOTHING: Before game start, players should be wearing nearly the same number of clothing items. For clarification, socks, shoes and similar articles are individual items (left and right count as one each). Belts and suspenders count separate from trousers. Bracelets, necklaces and similar jewelry count by the body part they cover. If a player is wearing several bracelets  on one arm, these must be removed as one piece of clothing; if they are worn on both arms, they count as two pieces of clothing. Ties and scarves are separate from necklaces. Bras are separate from panties even if straps exist connecting the two. Excluding undergarments, there is a maximum number of 3 tops and 2 bottoms that can be worn, in addition to 1 hat, 1 piece of neckwear, 5 jewelry accessories (piercings and rings do not count), 2 gloves, 2 socks, 2 shoes and 1 belt. Males are allowed 1 undergarment while females are allowed 2. Therefore, the maximum number of articles allowed is 21 items. If clothing is acceptable to all players, the game can begin.  
  
OBJECTIVE: Weaken your opponents and be the last one standing. To win or lose a combination, player who is rolling must place a bet before casting dice. When the bet is made, all other possible combinations are ignored. If the bet is won, instructions listed under that combination's win are followed. If the bet is lost, instructions listed under that combination's loss are followed.  
  
     Allowable bets are as follows:

> Evens - outcome is even.  
>  Odds - outcome is odd.  
>  Special (single) - outcome is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6.  
>  Special (dual) - outcome is doubles, 2, 7 or 12.

**Combinations**  
Single:  
     1

> Win - opponents lose 1 clothing, and player gains 1 clothing.  
>  Lose - player loses 1 clothing, and opponents gain 1 clothing.

  
     2

> Win - opponents lose 2 clothing, and player gains 2 clothing.  
>  Lose - player loses 2 clothing, and opponents gain 2 clothing.

  
     3

> Win - opponents lose 3 clothing, and player gains 3 clothing.  
>  Lose - player loses 3 clothing, and opponents gain 3 clothing.

  
     4

> Win - opponents lose 4 clothing, and player gains 4 clothing.  
>  Lose - player loses 4 clothing, and opponents gain 4 clothing.

  
     5

> Win - opponents lose 5 clothing, and player gains 5 clothing.  
>  Lose - player loses 5 clothing, and opponents gain 5 clothing.

  
     6

> Win - opponents lose 6 clothing, and player gains 6 clothing.  
>  Lose - player loses 6 clothing, and opponents gain 6 clothing.

  
     Evens

> Win - opponents lose 2, 4 or 6 clothing (as die reads).  
>  Lose - player loses 1, 3 or 5 clothing (as die reads).

  
     Odds

> Win - opponents lose 1, 3 or 5 clothing (as die reads).  
>  Lose - player loses 2, 4 or 6 clothing (as die reads).

  
  
Dual:  
     Evens - 1:3, 2:4, 1:5, 2:6, 3:5, 4:6

> Win - opponents and their chips lose N clothing shown by their respective dice; nude opponents gain a handicap.  
>  Lose - player and Chip lose N clothing shown by their respective dice; if nude, you and your Chip gain a handicap.

  
     Odds - 1:2, 1:4, 2:3, 3:6, 4:5, 5:6

> Win - opponents and their chips lose N clothing shown by their respective dice; nude opponents gain a handicap.  
>  Lose - player and Chip lose N clothing shown by their respective dice; if nude, you and your Chip gain a handicap.

  
     Doubles - Evens doesn't apply; 2:2, 3:3, 4:4, 5:5

> Win - nude opponents gain a handicap, you and your Chip lose handicaps.  
>  Lose - if nude, you and your Chip gain a handicap.

  
     2 - Evens and Doubles don't apply; 1:1

> Win - nude opponents unite vaginally with their chips.  
>  Lose - if nude, you and your Chip unite vaginally.

  
     7 - Odds doesn't apply; 1:6, 2:5, 3:4

> Win - choice nude opponent receives your current handicap, their chip receives your Chip's handicap, and you and your Chip lose handicaps; if you have none, you win the game.  
>  Lose - you and your Chip swap handicaps; if you have none, you are disqualified.

  
     12 - Evens and Doubles don't apply; 6:6

> Win - nude opponents unite vaginally with their chips.  
>  Lose - if nude, you and your Chip unite vaginally.

* * *

**Example**  
Player bets on Dual 7. Dice result is 5. Player and player's chip swap handicaps, or else they are disqualified from the game.


	3. Chess (1-player)

Choose your color:  
     White (vanilla) - you make the first move. All challenges are simplified.  
     Black (hardcore) - your opponent makes the first move. All challenges are more extreme.

* * *

**Basics**  
This is a game of stamina. You begin with 10 stamina points (SP), which is the maximum. Challenging a piece reduces your current SP. For each turn you do not engage in a challenge, you regain 1 SP. A turn constitutes your opponent's and your next move.  
  
OBJECTIVE: To win a challenge against your opponent's King. This requires at least 1 SP, but he has an army defending him. Throughout the course of the game, your pieces will both initiate and defend against challenges with your opponent's pieces. As most challenges will result in one piece being removed from the board, a proper strategy may decrease your opponent's defenses, while a failing strategy may decrease yours. If your King is defeated, you lose.  
  
Remember, winning a challenge is solely dependent on your current SP.

**The Pieces  
** The level of a piece means that you (the player) will need SP equal to or greater than it in order to have a chance at defeating it. If a piece is defeated (yours or your opponent's), it is removed from the board. Regardless of whether you win or are defeated, you lose X stamina points, where X is the level of the defending piece. The age and gender of the defending piece determines the sort of challenge that will play out; your color determines the severity of the challenge (see The Challenge below).

> Pawn (L1) - child female; wears metal helm. She may only move forward one square at a time, and may only challenge either of the forward diagonals. On a rare occasion, she may move two squares (see Special Moves below).  
>  Knight (L3) - child male; wears body harness. He may only move to spaces 1x2 squares from his current location; that is, one square in any direction, then 2 squares in a perpendicular direction. Unless challenging an opposing piece, the Knight's destination must be unoccupied; other spaces in the rectangular area of travel may or may not be occupied.  
>  Bishop (L3) - teenage female; wears cloth cap. She may only move diagonally, as many or as few uninhibited spaces as desired. Each Bishop is restricted by the color she begins on.  
>  Rook (L5) - teenage male; wears leather belt. He may move in any direction except diagonally, as many or as few uninhibited spaces as desired.  
>  Queen (L9) - adult female; wears lingerie. She may move in any direction, as many or as few uninhibited spaces as desired.  
>  King (L1) - adult male; wears boxer shorts. He may move in any direction, one square at a time. On a rare occasion, he may move two squares (see Special Moves below).

**Special Moves**

> The Two-Step - an optional starting move of a Pawn, allowing her to move two squares forward. Traveled spaces must be unoccupied.  
>  The Castle - an optional starting move of the King, allowing him to move two squares horizontally; the nearest Rook moves to the space skipped by the King. Traveled spaces must be unoccupied. If the King or Rook had moved previously, or if the King had been checked previously, this action is not allowed.  
>  The Promotion - when a Pawn reaches the end of the board, she may be promoted to any piece other than King. This action can be used to regain lost pieces, or to gain duplicate pieces.

**Enacting a Challenge  
** In order to remove an opposing piece from the board, you must first have a high enough level of stamina to challenge it. When two pieces occupy the same square, a challenge is enacted:

> If your SP is great enough to defeat the opposing piece, you will win. For example, your Knight challenges a Pawn, and you have 10 SP. At the end of the challenge, your opponent's Pawn will be removed from the board, and you lose 1 SP.  
>  If your SP is not great enough to defeat the opposing piece, you will lose. For example, a Knight challenges your Pawn, and you have 2 SP. At the end of the challenge, your Pawn will be removed from the board, and you lose 1 SP.  
>  If your SP is equal to the level of the opposing piece, you will win only if your piece is identical to your opponent's. For example, your Rook challenges a Bishop, and you have 3 SP. At the end of the challenge, your Rook will be removed from the board, and you lose 3 SP.

**Special Challenges**

> The Check - a move that threatens a King is known as Checking. Here, the King is challenged, but the result neither removes him nor the opposing piece from the board. When in Check, the defending player must take one of three actions: move their King to a safer space, block the offending path with another piece, or challenge (and defeat) the offending piece.  
>  En Passant - if your Pawn uses the Two-Step to avoid the challenge of an opposing Pawn, the opposing Pawn is allowed to remove your Pawn (and claim the space skipped) without formally engaging in a challenge. This is not a required action, however. In such a case, you still lose 1 SP.  
>  Versus a Promoted Pawn - in this game, a Promoted Pawn merely takes on the wardrobe of the piece she is imitating. She remains a child female; however, for all intents and purposes, she is considered the piece she is promoted to. In challenges where a penis or strap-on is assumed, the Promoted Pawn simply roleplays as though she has one.

**The Challenge** (white)

     Defending Pawn - groping.

> vs. Pawn - symmetrical molestation.  
>  vs. Knight - cock-slapping.  
>  vs. Bishop - reach-around molestation.  
>  vs. Rook - hairjob.  
>  vs. Queen - spanking.  
>  vs. King - bulge-humping.

     Defending Knight - masturbation.

> vs. Pawn - cowgirl frottage.  
>  vs. Knight - symmetrical frottage.  
>  vs. Bishop - reverse cowgirl frottage.  
>  vs. Rook - thighjob.  
>  vs. Queen - cowgirl vaginal.  
>  vs. King - handjob and swallow.

     Defending Bishop - vaginal.

> vs. Pawn - clit suckling.  
>  vs. Knight - vaginal fingering.  
>  vs. Bishop - symmetrical tribbing.  
>  vs. Rook - doggystyle.  
>  vs. Queen - pegging on side.  
>  vs. King - upright missionary.

     Defending Rook - kink.

> vs. Pawn - face-sitting.  
>  vs. Knight - dry-gasm anal.  
>  vs. Bishop - prostate milking (anal fingering).  
>  vs. Rook - 69 fingering.  
>  vs. Queen - prostate milking (pegging).  
>  vs. King - self-service (cowgirl position).

     Defending Queen - femdom.

> vs. Pawn - breast suckling.  
>  vs. Knight - blowjob.  
>  vs. Bishop - fingering.  
>  vs. Rook - reach-around handjob.  
>  vs. Queen - making out.  
>  vs. King - vaginal.

     Defending King (in Check) - oral.

> vs. Pawn - finger licking.  
>  vs. Knight - navel licking.  
>  vs. Bishop - cunnilingus.  
>  vs. Rook - blowjob.  
>  vs. Queen - 69.

     Defending King (in Mate) - anal.

> vs. Pawn - anilingus.  
>  vs. Knight - anal fingering.  
>  vs. Bishop - anilingus while anal fingering (69).  
>  vs. Rook - anal.  
>  vs. Queen - pegging.

**The Challenge** (black)

     Defending Pawn - licking.

> vs. Pawn - nipple-play.  
>  vs. Knight - testicle-play.  
>  vs. Bishop - groin-play.  
>  vs. Rook - anilingus.  
>  vs. Queen - clit-play.  
>  vs. King - urethra-play.

     Defending Knight - watersports.

> vs. Pawn - golden shower.  
>  vs. Knight - 69 pissing.  
>  vs. Bishop - drinking piss.  
>  vs. Rook - piss in anus.  
>  vs. Queen - drinking own piss.  
>  vs. King - deepthroat piss.

     Defending Bishop - vibrator.

> vs. Pawn - nipple vibrators.  
>  vs. Knight - groin vibrator.  
>  vs. Bishop - shared clit stimulation.  
>  vs. Rook - vaginal vibrator.  
>  vs. Queen - multi-point stimulation.  
>  vs. King - anal vibrator.

     Defending Rook - cum-play.

> vs. Pawn - urethral fingering.  
>  vs. Knight - cum-lube handjob.  
>  vs. Bishop - snowball.  
>  vs. Rook - cum in urethra.  
>  vs. Queen - squirt facial.  
>  vs. King - anal creampie.

     Defending Queen - femdom.

> vs. Pawn - milk-drinking.  
>  vs. Knight - vaginal.  
>  vs. Bishop - vaginal fisting.  
>  vs. Rook - anal fingering while vaginal.  
>  vs. Queen - deepthroat double-dildo kiss.  
>  vs. King - vaginal dildo while anal.

     Defending King (in Check) - musk.

> vs. Pawn - face-grinding.  
>  vs. Knight - face-hump.  
>  vs. Bishop - breast smothering.  
>  vs. Rook - 69 teabagging.  
>  vs. Queen - ball-licking.

     Defending King (in Mate) - CBT.

> vs. Pawn - ball-punch.  
>  vs. Knight - knee to the balls.  
>  vs. Bishop - cock-biting.  
>  vs. Rook - ball-crush.  
>  vs. Queen - castration.

**Stalemate  
** In the event of a stalemate, both kings knock back a couple of beers.


	4. Chess (2-player)

White always goes first.

* * *

**Basics**  
This is a normal game of chess, with benefits. Unlike the 1-player variant, there are no stamina points involved in this. However, as pieces are captured, the defending player submits to the offending player in various ways, similar to the "challenges" of 1-player chess. For simplicity's sake, these are known as "Player Challenges," and are  usually carried out before play continues.  
  
OBJECTIVE: To mate your opponent's King; that is, to put it in check such that your opponent has no move to make that would save it.

**The Pieces  
** The point-value of a captured piece is tallied at game-end to determine bonus actions. The captured piece determines the player challenge that will play out. Color plays no specific role.

> Pawn (1 pt.) - may only move forward one square at a time, and may only attack either of the forward diagonals. On a rare occasion, the Pawn may move two squares (see Special Moves below).  
>  Knight (3 pt.) - may only move to spaces 1x2 squares from its current location; that is, one square in any direction, then 2 squares in a perpendicular direction. Unless capturing an opposing piece, the Knight's destination must be unoccupied; other spaces in the rectangular area of travel may or may not be occupied.  
>  Bishop (3 pt.) - may only move diagonally, as many or as few uninhibited spaces as desired. Each Bishop is restricted by the color it begins on.  
>  Rook (5 pt.) - may move in any direction except diagonally, as many or as few uninhibited spaces as desired.  
>  Queen (9 pt.) - may move in any direction, as many or as few uninhibited spaces as desired.  
>  King (1 pt.) - may move in any direction, one square at a time. On a rare occasion, the King may move two squares (see Special Moves below).

**Special Moves**

> The Two-Step - an optional starting move of a Pawn, allowing it to move two squares forward. Traveled spaces must be unoccupied.  
>  The Castle - an optional starting move of the King, allowing it to move two squares horizontally; the nearest Rook moves to the space skipped by the King. Traveled spaces must be unoccupied. If the King or Rook had moved previously, or if the King had been checked previously, this action is not allowed.  
>  The Promotion - when a Pawn reaches the end of the board, it may be promoted to (thus, replaced by) any piece other than King. This action can be used to regain lost pieces, or to gain duplicate pieces.

**Special Challenges**

> The Check - a move that threatens a King is known as Checking. When in Check, the defending player must take one of three actions: move their King to a safer space, block the offending path with another piece, or capture the offending piece.  
>  En Passant - if your Pawn uses the Two-Step to avoid the attack of an opposing Pawn, the opposing Pawn is allowed to remove your Pawn (and claim the space skipped). This is not a required action, however.

**Player Challenge** (hetero)

> Pawn - give handjob or fingerjob.  
>  Pawn (en Passant) - receive prostate or clit fingering.  
>  Knight - cum on defending player.  
>  Bishop - give oral to offending player.  
>  Rook - receive vaginal penetration or pegging.  
>  Queen - receive extreme anal fingering (up to 4).  
>  King (in Check) - masturbate to climax.  
>  King (in Mate) - receive face-fuck.

**Player Challenge** (homo)

> Pawn - receive footjob under table.*  
>  Pawn (en Passant) - share tongue-kiss.  
>  Knight - receive anal dildo; stackable.  
>  Bishop - receive vaginal or glans vibrator.*  
>  Rook - receive suction pump (pussy or penis).*  
>  Queen - receive breast pump; stackable.  
>  King (in Check) - receive dry-hump.  
>  King (in Mate) - receive anal dildo fucking.

*Challenge continues until another piece is captured by either player.

**Point Bonus**  
At game-end, after the player challenge for checkmate has been played out, the player with the most points is declared the "true winner," and one of two bonuses applies:

> If he/she also achieved checkmate, remove any accessories and fuck your opponent. The difference in your scores is the number of orgasms your opponent must receive.  
>  If he/she was checkmated, remove any accessories and 69 your opponent. The difference in your scores is the number of orgasms you must receive.

**Stalemate**  
In the event of a stalemate, points determine the winner. If there is no difference in your scores, accessories remain and the game is restarted. If there is a difference in your scores, accessories remain and the winner fucks the loser in whatever manner he/she chooses.


	5. Billiards

Choose opponent:  
     Stripes (f) - owns balls 1-7.  
     Solids (m) - owns balls 9-15.  
Choose difficulty:  
     Cue Stick (simple) - each player administers an 8-setting vibrating dildo to his or her anus.  
     Cue Ball (default) - each player owns a set of 7 string anal beads (1 inch in diameter) and 1 sounding rod.  
     8 Ball (extreme) - female players own a pair of Ben Wa balls and a clitoral vibrator; male players own a set of 8 magnetic urethral marbles and prostate massager. All accessories are applied prior to game start.

* * *

**Basics**  
Ladies first. If indecisive, flip a coin.  
For  each ball properly sunk, opponent:

> (simple) increases vibration level by 1.  
>  (default) inserts 1 bead into anus.  
>  (extreme) does nothing.

For each scratch (removing the cue ball from the table), faulting player masturbates to orgasm.  
When a player sinks an opponent's ball, the action is treated as if the opponent had sunk it.  
When a player improperly sinks the 8 ball, the game ends and the opponent wins.  
  
OBJECTIVE: Sink all 7 balls of your pattern before your opponent.  
  
**Additional Penalties  
** If a player climaxes apart from obeying scratch-rule, one of their balls is returned to the table and their opponent:

> (simple) decreases vibration level by 1.  
>  (default) removes 1 bead from anus.  
>  (extreme) removes vibrator or massager.

**Ending the Game**  
After a player has successfully sunk all balls of their pattern, they may aim for the 8 ball. If the 8 ball remains on the table, the game continues. If the 8 ball lands in the pocket called, the game ends and the player wins. If the 8 balls lands in a pocket  not called, the game ends and the opponent wins.  
At the end of the game, the loser:

> (simple) increases vibration to the final level.  
>  (default) inserts the sounding rod fully into their urethra.  
>  (extreme) inserts the 8 ball anally.

**Double or Nothing  
** If a rematch is agreed to, the game restarts with end-game scenarios assumed for both players. That is, throughout the rematch:

> (simple) each player keeps their vibrator on the final setting.  
>  (default) each player inserts all anal beads and administers their sounding rod.  
>  (extreme) female players administer Ben Wa balls and clitoral vibrator, and insert 8 ball anally; male players administer magnetic urethral marbles and prostate massager, and insert 8 ball anally.

All other rules are suspended. At the end of the game, the winner is granted domination rights over the loser. The winner is allowed to remove all toys, while the loser must:

> (simple) administer a clitoral or glans vibrator.  
>  (default) submit to sounding treatment.  
>  (extreme) submit to electro-shock treatment.


	6. Table Tennis

Choose variant:  
     Singles (2-player) - choose your opponent: Red (f) or Black (m).  
     Doubles (4-player) - Red (f) and Black (m) are your opponents, and your teammate is opposite your gender.  
Choose difficulty:  
     Softcore (easy) - your side of the table serves first.  
     Hardcore (extreme) - your opponent's side of the table serves first.

* * *

**Basics**  
All players are nude. Throughout the game, players will receive Handicaps and Punishments that will affect their game-playing abilities. Points are awarded under one of two circumstances: a player receives a point when an opponent misses a bounce where it is needed, or a player receives a point when an opponent fails to hit a return. Handicaps are given to a player each time an opponent scores a point. Punishments are given to a player when he/she or his/her teammate commits a foul, without awarding points.  
  
OBJECTIVE: Earn 11 points and lead by at least 2.  
  
**The Serve**  
A proper serve occurs when a player tosses the ball upward to begin a rally, then hits it with the paddle so that the ball hits the table surface on  each side of the net once. If contact with the net does not interfere with this requirement, the action is not fouled.

> Singles - the ball may hit any quadrant (right or left half of each side).  
>  Doubles - the right-hand partner of each team must serve to the diagonal, right-hand partner of the other team.

**The Return**  
A return hit must be made after the ball touches the receiving side of the table, yet before it either touches the table a second time or touches the floor. Unlike the serve, this return must  only hit the opponent's side of the table. If contact with the net does not interfere with this requirement, the action is not fouled.

> Singles - the ball may hit any quadrant (right or left half of each side).  
>  Doubles - only the right-hand partner may hit a receiving serve, while either partner may hit receiving returns.

**Scoring & Handicaps  
**Points are awarded at the end of each rally; that is, a serve and however many returns before a player misses a hit-requirement. Each point received results in a single handicap for the opponent(s).

     Softcore

> Singles - scoring player administers 1 spank upon his/her opponent's ass.  
>  Doubles - scoring player administers 1 spank upon male opponent's ass; female opponent inserts 1 ball vaginally.

     Hardcore

> Singles - for X point given, scoring player administers X spanks upon his/her opponent's ass.  
>  Doubles - for X point given, scoring player administers X spanks upon male opponent's ass; female opponent inserts 1 ball vaginally.

**Fouling Punishments**  
Fouls are usually the cause for improper serves and returns. If a foul is not called, a point is awarded appropriately. If a foul is called, Punishments are carried out before the next rally starts. Except in the cases of (6) Table Interference and (7) Ball Release, if two or more fouls are called, the first applies and the others are negated; if the order is unclear, the player(s) who did not foul decides the Punishment(s).  
Each of the various fouls determines its own, unique punishment:  
(1) Inattentiveness - when a player claims to have been unprepared to make a return.  
(2) Net Interference - when the ball comes in contact with the net and causes an improper bounce to occur.  
(3) Player Interference - when the ball comes in contact with a player as opposed to his/her paddle.  
(4) Paddle Interference - when a player's paddle hits the ball before its required contact with the table surface.  
(5) Double Hitting - when a player's paddle hits the ball more than once in succession.  
(6) Table Interference - when a player touches any part of the table assembly.  
(7) Ball Release - where applicable, when a player displaces a ball placed due to a previous Handicap or Punishment.

     Softcore Singles

> (1) - fouling player receives an eye-patch for one rally.  
>  (2) - fouling player's free-hand is tied behind back for one rally.  
>  (3) - fouling player must hold onto 1 ball with paddle-hand for one rally.  
>  (4) - fouling player inserts paddle handle anally for one rally, using his/her hand in its place; Player Interference does not apply to this hand during this Punishment.  
>  (5) - fouling player's ass receives 2 spanks in rapid succession.  
>  (6) - fouling player receives 1 Tally Mark, to be referred to at game-end.  
>  (7) - fouling player inserts 1 ball anally; offenses stack.

     Softcore Doubles

> (1) - fouling player's partner receives a blindfold for one rally.  
>  (2) - fouling team is bound by rope (inner side); offenses stack. 1st, ankles; 2nd, knees; 3rd, upper thigh; 4th, torso; 5th, neck.  
>  (3) - fouling player's partner must hold onto 1 ball with paddle-hand for one rally.  
>  (4) - fouling player inserts paddle handle into partner anally for one rally, using his/her hand in its place; Player Interference does not apply to this hand during this Punishment.  
>  (5) - fouling player spanks partner's ass twice in rapid succession.  
>  (6) - fouling team receives 1 Tally Mark, to be referred to at game-end.  
>  (7) - fouling partners each insert 1 ball anally; offenses stack.

     Hardcore Singles

> (1) - fouling player receives an eye-patch for remainder of game.  
>  (2) - fouling player's free-hand is inserted anally behind back for one rally.  
>  (3) - fouling player must hold 1 ball anally halfway for one rally.  
>  (4) - fouling player inserts both in-game paddle handles anally for one rally, each player using his/her hand in its place; Player Interference does not apply to these hands during this Punishment.  
>  (5) - fouling female's pussy receives 2 spanks in rapid succession; fouling male's testicles receive 2 spanks in rapid succession.  
>  (6) - fouling player receives 2 Tally Marks, to be referred to at game-end.  
>  (7) - for X offense, fouling females insert X balls vaginally; fouling males insert X balls anally.

     Hardcore Doubles

> (1) - fouling partners each receive an eye-patch for remainder of game.  
>  (2) - fouling partners insert free-hand anally into each other for one rally.  
>  (3) - fouling player's partner must hold 1 ball anally halfway for one rally.  
>  (4) - fouling player inserts all in-game paddle handles anally for one rally, each player using his/her hand in its place; Player Interference does not apply to these hands during this Punishment.  
>  (5) - fouling partners each receive 2 groin-kicks in rapid succession.  
>  (6) - fouling team receives 2 Tally Marks, to be referred to at game-end.  
>  (7) - for X offense, fouling player's partner inserts X balls vaginally and/or anally.

  
**End-Game Scenarios**  
When a winner is declared, all Handicaps and Punishments are reset and fouls no longer apply. The winner's Tally Marks are donated to the loser's, and the resulting number determines how many minutes the loser must endure for any of the following scenarios. If Tally Marks amount to 0, the minimum time allowance is 1 minute.  
     At the end of a Singles game, the loser:

> (Softcore) is tied ass-up atop table surface. Winner, utilizing a game-ball launcher, uses opponent's anus for target-practice.  
>  (Hardcore) is tied ass-up atop table surface. Winner fist-fucks opponent's anus.

     At the end of a Doubles game, the losers:

> (Softcore) are splayed over table surface stomach-up. Male winner anally fucks female opponent and fingers her to climax; female winner anally pegs male opponent and jerks him to climax.  
>  (Hardcore) are splayed over table surface stomach-down. Male winner anally fucks male opponent until content; female winner anally pegs female opponent until content.

**Best-Of Games & Sudden Death**  
Before end-game scenarios are carried out, the loser has a chance to request Best Of 3, 5, or 7 Games; that is, the first to tally 2, 3, or 4 wins. (At the end of a Best Of 3, a Best Of 5 or 7 may be agreed to before end-game scenarios are carried out. At the end of a Best Of 5, a Best Of 7 may be agreed to before end-game scenarios are carried out.) If a rematch is agreed to (and for each match), all Handicaps and Punishments are reset and the chosen variant and difficulty (for example, Softcore Doubles) remain the same. Best-Of Games simply prolong the declaration of winner.  
  
Sudden Death occurs when players are tied 1-1 in a Best Of 3, 2-2 in a Best Of 5, or 3-3 in a Best Of 7. This final match is played differently than all previous matches:

> Handicaps, Punishments, Fouls and End-Game Scenarios are reset and nullified.  
>  (Singles) Tally Marks become, for each player, the number of male cumshots which must be applied to their side of the table; these are now considered hazards, and hitting them will likely alter the ball's speed and trajectory.  
>  (Doubles) females are ball-gagged and splayed over table surface stomach-down while they are fucked by their male opponent; Tally Marks become, for each male, the number of cumshots he must achieve before the match ends. Additionally, the ball is served and returned regardless of whether it hits the table surface or not. Males must remain inside their female opponents at all times; the choice of hole is determined before the match begins. If a player wins by points but still needs to reach his cumshot requirement, the win is delayed and thus has a chance to be stolen.

* * *

**Examples**  
Playing Softcore Doubles, Red drops 1 ball placed as a result of (3) Player Interference. Red and Black each insert 1 ball anally. Red releases 1 ball from her anus. Red and Black each insert 1 ball anally, so that Red now has 1 ball in her anus and Black now has 2 balls in his anus.  
Playing Hardcore Doubles, Black "swallows" 1 ball placed halfway as a result of (3) Player Interference. Red and Black each insert 1 ball anally, while Red additionally inserts 1 ball vaginally. Red releases 1 ball from her anus. Red and Black each insert 2 balls anally, while Red additionally inserts 2 balls vaginally, so that Red now has 3 balls in her vagina and 2 balls in her anus and Black now has 4 balls (including the first swallowed) in his anus.  
Playing Hardcore Singles, player commits (4) Paddle Interference and subsequently hits the net to commit (2) Net Interference. The second foul is ignored. Player inserts 2 paddle handles anally for the next rally.  
Playing Softcore Doubles, Red and Black are bound at the ankle, knee, upper thigh, torso and neck. Black commits (4) Paddle Interference and (5) Double Hitting. You decide both fouls should apply. To the best of his ability, Black spanks Red twice, then forces his paddle handle into Red's anus. For the next rally, Black is only allowed to hit the ball using his regular paddle-hand.


	7. Darts

For 1-4 players.  
  
Choose your color:  
     White (amateur) - 1-player practice.  
     Black (moderate) - 2-4 players; one Outcome per turn.  
     Green (skilled) - 2-4 players; multiple Outcomes per turn.  
     Red (legendary) - 2-4 players; race to 20 Outcomes.

* * *

 **Basics**  
This is a game of accuracy and endurance. Players are nude at game-start. Each player takes turns throwing darts at a circular board. There are 20 equal sections called wedges around a center called the Bull. Clockwise from the top, they are numbered as follows: 20, 1, 18, 4, 13, 6, 10, 15, 2, 17, 3, 19, 7, 16, 8, 11, 14, 9, 12, 5. Where each dart hits determines the Outcome received. Players are disqualified when they are unable to fulfill an Outcome.  
  
OBJECTIVE: Weaken your opponents and be the last one standing. If playing Red, game ends when a player fulfills all 20 Outcomes, or is the last one standing (whichever comes first).  
  
     Multipliers:

> The transitional areas of each number's wedge represent the default Outcome. Where the outer ring intersects a wedge, this area represents double that number's Outcome. Where the middle ring intersects a wedge, this area represents triple that number's Outcome.  
>  The outer ring of the Bull represents the default Outcome. The inner circle of the Bull represents double the Bull's Outcome.  
> 

**Outcome**  
(1) - Impale your asshole on a leg of the Communal Stool (see below). If doubled, fuck yourself with it. If tripled, masturbate and climax while sitting on it.  
(2) - Insert 1 dildo anally. If doubled, insert 2 dildos anally. If tripled, insert 3 dildos anally. _Hold until your next Outcome is fulfilled._  
(3) - Get mated properly by a male dog. If doubled, get knotted and dislodge the knot after 1 minute but before 2 minutes. If tripled, inflate a dog's knot and then fuck yourself with it.  
(4) - Get fucked by a male donkey missionary-style. If doubled, get mated properly by a male donkey. If tripled, get mated properly, take his cumshot and receive sloppy seconds.  
(5) - Receive a lube enema. If doubled, receive a cum enema. If tripled, receive a piss enema. _Hold until your next Outcome is fulfilled._  
(6) - Fist your anus. If doubled, receive a deep water enema. If tripled, receive a deep air enema. _Hold until your next Outcome is fulfilled._  
(7) - Don a diaper. If doubled, don a pair of bloomers. If tripled, don a pair of cloth briefs. _Wear until a penetrative act is required._  
(8) - Don a pair of silk panties indefinitely. If doubled, don a pair of nylon panties indefinitely. If tripled, don a pair of latex panties indefinitely. _See Strategies for Disqualification below._  
(9) - Drink a mouthful of dog semen. If doubled, drink it from the source. If tripled, get it without using your hands.  
(10) - Drink a mouthful of horse urine. If doubled, drink it from the stallion's source. If tripled, get it without using your hands.  
(11) - Lay in a vat of club soda for 1 minute. If doubled, lay in a vat of semen for 1 minute. If tripled, lay in a vat of live earthworms for 1 minute.  
(12) - Insert an ice cube anally. If doubled, insert 5 ice cubes anally. If tripled, insert a peppermint stick anally for 30 seconds.  
(13) - Ride a mechanical bull on low during your next 3 throws. If doubled, ride on medium during your next 2 throws. If tripled, ride on high during your next throw. _Only ride when you are throwing._  
(14) - Ride a Sybian machine on high for 1 minute. If doubled, ride on medium for 2 minutes. If tripled, ride on low for 3 minutes.  
(15) - Give a male goat a complete blowjob. If doubled, masturbate a male goat. If tripled, finger-fuck a male goat's anus.  
(16) - Suckle a female goat's teat. If doubled, fuck yourself with a female goat's teat. If tripled, tongue-fuck a female goat's vagina.  
(17) - Give a male pig a complete blowjob. If doubled, get mated properly by a male pig. If tripled, get mated properly by a male pig and slurp up his mess.  
(18) - Insert 8 soft-boiled quail eggs anally. If doubled, insert 4 soft-boiled chicken eggs anally. If tripled, insert 1 soft-boiled ostrich egg anally. _Hold at least until your next Outcome is fulfilled._  
(19) - Apply a vacuum pump to your penis/labia. If doubled, apply a vacuum pump to your penis/labia and your right nipple. If tripled, apply a vacuum pump to your penis/labia and both nipples. _Pump until your next Outcome is determined._  
(20) - Deep-throat a male pony. If doubled, swallow his cumshot. If tripled, take his cumshot within a rubber.  
Bull - Get fucked by the thrower. If doubled, get face-fucked by the thrower.  
Miss - Masturbate to orgasm.  _Outcome stacks._  
  
     White Rules

> Player throws 1-3 darts.  
>  If darts hit in multiple areas, all Outcomes are applied in any order.  
>  If darts hit in the same area, the Outcome is only applied once.  
>  If darts hit the Bull, player receives a free throw; that is, player may choose to re-throw this dart.

     Black Rules

> There are 4 darts: 1 white, 1 black, 1 green, 1 red; each corresponds to a player. In a 2-player game, thrower uses 1 dart per turn; in a 3-player game, thrower uses 2 darts per turn; in a 4-player game, thrower uses 3 darts per turn. Thrower does not use his/her own color dart.  
>  Opponents simultaneously fulfill their Outcomes before the next thrower steps up.

     Green Rules

> Similar to White, except Outcomes are applied to the thrower's opponents.  
>  Thrower uses 1-3 darts per turn.  
>  If darts hit in multiple areas, all Outcomes are applied in any order.  
>  If darts hit in the same area, the Outcome is only applied once.

     Red Rules

> Thrower uses 1 dart per turn, aiming for each of the 20 wedges.  
> If darts hit a number already achieved, the Outcome is still re-applied.  
>  Multipliers do not apply; doubles and triples become default.  
>  Numerical Outcomes apply to the thrower; the Bull Outcome applies to opponent of thrower's choice.

**The Communal Stool**  
This stool is glued upside-down to the floor. It presents 4 legs, 1.5" in diameter, each colored to match the players. Condoms are optional, for it serves only one purpose: to be fucked. It can accommodate 4 players at once, if need be.  
  
**Strategies for Disqualification**  
Numbers appear randomly on the dartboard. Some Outcomes cannot be fulfilled while others are in effect; this is especially common concerning doubled and tripled Outcomes. Therefore, a player's accuracy can determine whether an opponent remains in the game.  
When Outcomes of (7) or (8) come into play, the only requirement is that the waistline stays above the player's hips. If access to his/her groin can be achieved without displacing the waistline, the player will remain in the game. If, however, the waistline is displaced whether by deliberate action or accident, the player will be disqualified. Notably, this can occur when the thrower hits the Bull (default) and is granted the privilege of fucking and otherwise touching an opponent of his/her choice.

* * *

 **Examples**  
Playing Red, G hits (8); she puts on a pair of silk panties. On her next turn, G hits (3); while getting mounted, the dog pulls down her panties. G is disqualified.  
Playing White, you hit Double-(6) and miss twice. You receive a deep water enema, orgasm once, release your enema, and orgasm a second time.  
Playing Green, R hits the Bull, Double-(5) and (7). W gets her pussy fucked by R, receives a cum enema, then puts on a diaper. You receive a cum enema, put on a diaper and release your enema, then remove your diaper and get fucked by R. B puts on a diaper, removes it and gets his ass fucked by R, then is done when R cums in his ass.  
Playing Black, W throws a black dart at Double-Bull, a green dart at (1) and a red dart at Triple-(1). W forces you to perform cunnilingus on her. G penetrates her ass with the green leg of the Communal Stool. R penetrates her ass with the red leg of the Communal Stool and fingers herself to climax.  
Playing Green, B hits Triple-(18) and Double-(3). You get knotted in your ass and dislodge the knot in the time-frame, then you easily insert the ostrich egg and hold it in. W inserts the ostrich egg, gets knotted in her pussy and dislodges the knot in the time-frame, then releases the ostrich egg. R inserts the ostrich egg, then gets his ass fucked by the dog; the dog's bone breaks the egg and yolk spills from his ass; R is disqualified.


	8. 10-Pin Bowling

For 2-6 teams of 3 players each.  
  
Choose your league:  
     Women's  
     Men's  
Choose your game style:  
     White Spots (vanilla) - cum-play.  
     Rubber Reds (amateur) - condom-play.  
     Yellow Lines (kinky) - watersports.  
     Growing Greens (hardcore) - inflation.  
     Blue Balls (extreme) - torture.  
     Brown Beasts (perverted) - bestiality.

* * *

**Basics**  
This is a timed game of kinks. Players are assumed bisexual. Each team designates one player to be The Ball, who interacts with The Pin. The remaining two teammates must satisfy 10 Challenges as dictated by The Ball. As these Challenges are completed, The Ball is allowed to remove bowling pins from his/her team's lane.  
  
OBJECTIVE: Be the first team to remove all 10 pins from your lane.  
  
**Interacting with The Pin**  
Also termed "enacting a challenge," below are the 10 individual Actions which must be performed by The Ball so that his/her teammates may begin satisfying Challenges of the corresponding numbers. These Actions relate The Ball with The Pin, a Non-Playing Character who is opposite your league's gender. The Pin is bound stationary as follows: kneeling, leaning back at a 30-degree angle, ankles and wrists bound at the floor. The Pin is nude aside from a 2-piece chastity assembly: this consists of a steel U-bar clasped in place at the front and the back of a wire hoop set around The Pin's waist.  
The numbers 1-10 appear over The Pin's body, marking where each Action is to be performed. The Ball may perform these in any order; however, there is a time-limit of 60 seconds, initiating when The Pin's eyes open.

     Women's Division Actions

> 1: Kiss right cheek.  
>  2: Kiss left side of neck.  
>  3: Lick right earlobe.  
>  4: Pinch left nipple and lick right nipple.  
>  5: Separate U-bar from waist-hoop.  
>  6: Receive kiss on labia.  
>  7: Remove large marble from anus.  
>  8: Insert dildo anally.  
>  9: Place rubber band around penis.  
>  10: Remove small marble from urethra.

     Men's Division Actions

> 1: Kiss left cheek.  
>  2: Kiss right side of neck.  
>  3: Lick left earlobe.  
>  4: Pinch right nipple and lick left nipple.  
>  5: Separate U-bar from waist-hoop.  
>  6: Receive kiss on glans.  
>  7: Remove large marble from anus.  
>  8: Insert butt-plug.  
>  9: Insert dildo vaginally.  
>  10: Remove large marble from vagina.

**Satisfying Challenges & Removing Pins**  
A team's official clock only measures the time that elapses while satisfying Challenges and removing bowling pins from the lane. The transitional time from The Ball's return from the pit to the start of his/her teammates addressing a Challenge is discounted from the clock.  
As The Ball performs Actions, one teammate is required to keep a tally of them; he/she is known as the Scorekeeper. When 60 seconds have elapsed from The Pin's awakening, The Ball must stop his/her current Action and incomplete Actions must be reset, while completed Actions determine which Challenges are considered "open" for the round.  
From the first completed Action forward, Challenges may begin to be satisfied. The Scorekeeper's job is to keep track of those Challenges which need to be carried out, as well as to aid the last remaining teammate, known as the Contestant. Contestants are responsible for satisfying Challenges, again in any order so long as the Challenges are already considered "open." Where assistance is required, the Scorekeeper may offer help, while The Ball is prohibited from doing so. Contestants may take as much time as necessary in satisfying Challenges; however, speed is a valuable asset.  
Once an Open Challenge has been satisfied, The Ball is allowed to remove that numbered bowling pin from the team's lane, carrying it from the pin deck to the pit by his/her mouth, anus or vagina; the use of hands will result in a Penalty. Bowling pins transferred in any way other than those prescribed here will not count. If a pin falls or shifts considerably from its place before it can be properly lifted, or it is improperly lifted, it must be returned to its place; hands may be used to accomplish this, and a Penalty will be issued. After The Ball has moved the required pins for a round, he/she is then allowed to begin another round by interacting with The Pin as before, performing those Actions that remain. Once all of a team's Actions, Challenges, and bowling pins are removed, their clock stops and bonuses and Penalties are applied accordingly.  
  
**Dimensional Measurements**  
Bowling pins are set in a triangle measuring 3'-sides, with each pin 1' from any other pin. The pit is located 3' perpendicular from the head pin.  
Bowling pins have a 2.5"-wide bulb-head; 5" down, the neck tapers to 2" wide; 5.5" further down (10.5" total), the body increases to 5" wide. At the end of its 15"-total length, the pin rests on a 2.3"-wide base. Each bowling pin weighs 3.5 lbs.
    
    
        .sSSSs,
        s     s
        S     S
        s     s
        `S   S'
         $ ~~---~~ $
        .S ~~---~~ S,           ______
       .S     S,       . ~~ee@@@@@@ee~~ ,
      .S      #S,     . ~~@@@@@@@@@@@~~ ~~@~~ ,
      S       ##S    . ~~@@@@@@@@@~~ ~~@@~~ ~~@~~ ,
      S       ##S    ~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~
      S       ##S    ~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~ ~~@@@~~
      S       # S    ~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~
      `S       S'    ` ~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~ '
       `S     S'      ` ~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~ '
        `SSSSS'        ` ~~^^@@@@@@^^~~ '

Bowling balls are 8.5" in diameter, and can weigh between 6 and 16 lbs.  
Where required, teams have 1 bowling pin and 1 bowling ball at their disposal.  
  
**Challenges**

     White

> (1) -  _[W] Masturbate to climax;_ [M] Masturbate to climax.  
>  (2) -  _[W] Give cunnilingus to your teammate;_ [M] Give your teammate a handjob.  
>  (3) -  _[W] Receive cunnilingus from your teammate;_ [M] Receive a handjob from your teammate.  
>  (4) -  _[W] Get fingered by your teammate and then lick her clean;_  [M] Cum on your teammate and then lick him clean.  
>  (5) -  _[W] Receive a snowball kiss from your teammate;_ [M] Receive a snowball kiss from your teammate.  
>  (6) - _[W] Grind a vibrator with your teammate;_ [M] Frot with your teammate.  
>  (7) -  _[W] _Insert bottom end of bowling pin vaginally and cum around it;__  [M] Give your teammate a blowjob.  
>  (8) -  _[W] Drink as much semen as your mouth can hold but don't swallow;_ [M] Drink as much semen as your mouth can hold but don't swallow.  
>  (9) -  _[W] Get a gallon of cum dumped over your head;_ [M] Get a gallon of cum dumped over your head.  
>  (10) -  _[W] Insert head end of bowling pin into your teammate's anus;_ [M] Receive a blowjob from your teammate.

     Red

> (1) -  _[W] Open a condom wrapper primarily with your teeth;_ [M] Open a condom wrapper primarily with your teeth.  
>  (2) -  _[W] Blow into a condom until it is as large as a bowling ball;_ [M] Blow into a condom until it is as large as a bowling ball.  
>  (3) - _[W] Piss into a condom;_ [M] Piss into a condom.  
>  (4) -  _[W] Put a strawberry-flavored condom onto a banana using your mouth;_ [M] Put a strawberry-flavored condom onto your teammate's penis using your mouth.  
>  (5) -  _[W] Put a pineapple-flavored condom on your tongue and French kiss your teammate;_ [M] Put a pineapple-flavored condom on your tongue and French kiss your teammate.  
>  (6) - _[W] Hold a condom in your mouth and swallow it half-way;_  [M] Hold a condom in your mouth and swallow it half-way.  
>  (7) -  _[W] Carefully put a whole egg in a condom, tie it off, and insert it anally;_ [M] Carefully put a whole egg in a condom, tie it off, and insert it anally.  
>  (8) -  _[W] Put a condom in your vagina and inflate it with a canister of whipped cream;_ [M] Put a condom in your anus and inflate it with a canister of whipped cream.  
>  (9) -  _[W] Swallow a chocolate-flavored condom tied off and filled with milk;_  [M] Swallow a chocolate-flavored condom tied off and filled with milk.  
>  (10) -  _[W] Put a condom on the head of bowling pin and insert it anally as deep as possible;_ [M] Put a condom on the head of bowling pin and insert it anally as deep as possible.

     Yellow

> (1) -  _[W] Raise your legs and piss on yourself;_ [M] Piss on yourself.  
>  (2) -  _[W] Drink your own urine;_ [M] Drink your own urine.  
>  (3) -  _[W] Receive a golden shower from your teammate;_ [M] Receive a golden shower from your teammate.  
>  (4) -  _[W] Sit back and piss higher than your head;_  [M] Sit down and piss behind your back.  
>  (5) -  _[W] Have your teammate piss in your vagina;_ [M] Receive a piss enema from your teammate.  
>  (6) -  _[W] Insert a urine-soaked loofah anally;_ [M] Insert a urine-soaked loofah anally.  
>  (7) -  _[W] Bathe in a vat of horse urine;_ [M] Bathe in a vat of horse urine.  
>  (8) -  _[W] Dunk your head in a bucket of urine;_ [M] Dunk your head in a bucket of urine.  
>  (9) -  _[W] Insert a cylinder of frozen urine anally;_ [M] Insert a cylinder of frozen urine anally.  
>  (10) -  _[W] Wear a diaper;_ [M] Wear a diaper.

     Green

> (1) -  _[W] Drink a liter of water;_ [M] Drink a liter of water.  
>  (2) -  _[W] Drink 500 mL of water;_  [M] Drink 500 mL of water.  
>  (3) -  _[W] Drink 500 mL of water;_  [M] Drink 500 mL of water.  
>  (4) -  _[W] Take a 500 mL-water enema;_ [M] Take a 500 mL-water enema.  
>  (5) -  _[W] Take a 500 mL-water enema;_  [M] Take a 500 mL-water enema.  
>  (6) -  _[W] Take a 500 mL-water enema;_  [M] Take a 500 mL-water enema.  
>  (7) -  _[W] Use a vacuum pump to double the size of your right nipple;_ [M] Use a vacuum pump to double the size of your left nipple.  
>  (8) -  _[W] Fill a vacuum pump applied to your pussy;_ [M] Apply a saline injection to your scrotum.  
>  (9) -  _[W] Apply a 250 mL-douche into your uterus;_ [M] Apply a 250 mL-douche into your bladder.  
>  (10) -  _[W] Use a vacuum pump to double the size of your left nipple;_  [M] Use a vacuum pump to double the size of your right nipple.

     Blue

> (1) -  _[W] Wear a ball-gag indefinitely;_ [M] Wear a ball-gag indefinitely.  
>  (2) -  _[W] Apply nipple clamps indefinitely;_ [M] Apply nipple clamps indefinitely.  
>  (3) -  _[W] Affix an egg vibrator on medium against your clitoris indefinitely;_ [M] Affix an egg vibrator on medium against your glans indefinitely.  
>  (4) -  _[W] Use a speculum to spread your cervix;_ [M] Fuck your urethra with a beaded dildo.  
>  (5) -  _[W] Apply a sounding rod and receive sounding treatment;_ [M] Apply a sounding rod and receive sounding treatment.  
>  (6) -  _[W] Insert a vibrator on high vaginally;_ [M] Insert a vibrator on high anally.  
>  (7) -  _[W] Take a fist anally;_ [M] Take a fist anally.  
>  (8) -  _[W] Insert bottom side of bowling pin vaginally to widest point;_ [M] Bind harness to your penis and raise bowling ball from the floor for 2 seconds.  
>  (9) -  _[W] Bind your breasts to cut off circulation indefinitely;_  [M] Bind your scrotum to cut off circulation indefinitely.  
>  (10) -  _[W] Achieve an orgasm;_ [M] Achieve an orgasm. (Must follow completed Action to count.)

     Brown

> (1) -  _[W] Finger-fuck a bitch in heat;_ [M] Finger-fuck a bitch in heat.  
>  (2) -  _[W] Tongue-fuck a bitch in heat;_ [M] Tongue-fuck a bitch in heat.  
>  (3) -  _[W] Suck on a pregnant bitch's teat;_ [M] Suck on a pregnant bitch's teat.  
>  (4) -  _[W] Suck on a dog's flaccid penis;_ [M] Suck on a dog's flaccid penis.  
>  (5) -  _[W] Use your hand to arouse a dog to full swell;_ [M] Use your hand to arouse a dog to full swell.  
>  (6) -  _[W] Swallow 3 dog cumshots from the source;_ [M] Swallow 3 dog cumshots from the source.  
>  (7) - _[W] Get vaginally knotted by a dog;_ [M] Penetrate a male dog anally.  
>  (8) -  _[W] Get a dog or bitch to lick your clitoris;_ [M] Cum on a dog's or bitch's nose.  
>  (9) -  _[W] Suck on a dog's balls;_ [M] Suck on a dog's balls.  
>  (10) -  _[W] Get anally knotted by a dog;_  [M] Get anally knotted by a dog.

**Bonus Combinations/Time Deductions**

> Strike - If a team removes all pins in 1 round, 3 minutes are deducted from the team's overall time.  
>  Spare - If a team removes all pins within 2 rounds, 2 minutes are deducted from the team's overall time.  
>  7-10 Split - If (7) and (10) are the last two remaining Challenges, and they are satisfied simultaneously, 1 minute is deducted from the team's overall time. This reward can be in addition to a Spare.

**Penalties**

> Gutterball - If The Ball fails to perform an Action in a round, 60 seconds are added to the team's time. Actions partially completed must be reset before The Ball may try again. Special cases: if a dildo was removed, it may remain thus, since dildo removal is not an Action of itself.  
>  Use of Hands - If The Ball uses his/her hands while removing pins from their lane, 10 seconds are added to the team's time for each offense. This Penalty is in addition to the time which has elapsed.

* * *

**Examples of Strategy**  
Playing Women's White, for the last round, The Ball for a team excavates the marble from The Pin's rectum and squeezes the marble from his shaft. Her Contestant leans back and spreads her legs to insert the wide end of the bowling pin vaginally. Once it is settled, her Scorekeeper sits at the narrow end to penetrate her ass at the same time. The Ball works to remove the (10) pin orally while her Contestant masturbates to climax. At the end of the round, the team receives a 1-minute deduction from their overall time for successfully fulfilling a 7-10 Split.  
Playing Men's Brown, The Ball for a team inserts a dildo and a butt-plug into The Pin by the end of the first round. After his Contestant satisfies the Challenges and The Ball successfully moves the bowling pins, (7) and (10) are the last remaining pins. The Ball removes the dildo and the butt-plug and both marbles fall out at once. His Contestant knots himself missionary style and angles himself to simultaneously penetrate the stud. The team is given a 3-minute deduction from their overall time: 1 minute for achieving the 7-10 Split plus 2 minutes for picking up the Spare.  
Playing Women's Green, The Ball for a team kisses The Pin's cheek and neck, licks his earlobe, and pinches and licks his nipples while removing his chastity bar. She then inserts the anal dildo to arouse him, frees the marble from his urethra and places the rubber band on his penis. Finally, she removes the dildo with the marble following it, and stands to receive a kiss on her pussy. Meanwhile, her Contestant finishes chugging 2 total liters of water. She pumps both of her nipples while her Scorekeeper aids her in applying her douche, then she reclines to receive her 1.5-liter enema as she self-administers her pussy pump. The Ball utilizes both her anus and vagina to remove the bowling pins from her lane. At the end of the round, their team receives a 3-minute deduction for attaining a Strike.


	9. Horseshoes

For 2 or 4 players.  
  
Choose variant:  
     1-on-1 (mare) - your opponent is opposite your gender: Stable Boy (m) or Cow Girl (f).  
     Teams (stallion) - your teammate is your gender; your opponents are opposite your gender.

* * *

 **Basics**  
This game is a battle of the sexes. There are 22 innings, measuring 11 Levels for each player. Depending on the outcome of each inning, Opponents may be given Commands or Favors. Commands become more complicated as Levels increase. If a Level cannot be surpassed, the player loses.  
  
OBJECTIVE: Survive 22 innings.  
  
**The Inning**  
One player goes first, tossing his/her pair of horseshoes at a stake planted 27' away. A shoe that encircles the stake is called a ringer; ringers are worth 3 Commands. A shoe that sits within 6" of the stake is called "in count"; shoes in count are worth 1 Command. A shoe that leans upon the stake (called a leaner) will direct 1 Command toward the player responsible for it. Shoes exceeding 6" from the stake are not counted.  
While the first player's shoes are still on the field, the second player tosses his/her pair of horseshoes at the same stake. In this case, a ringer yields 3 Favors, a shoe within 6" yields 1 Favor (if not further than both of the first player's shoes), and leaners and shoes exceeding 6" do not count. In the event of a shoe being shifted in its place (especially a leaner), its new placement supersedes the old.  
  
**Commands vs. Favors**  
As a result of any inning, the Opponent may receive 1 Command (1 shoe in count), 2 Commands (2 shoes in count), 3 Commands (1 ringer), 4 Commands (1 ringer and 1 shoe in count) or 6 Commands (2 ringers). Favors may be traded in to satisfy Commands at a 1-to-1 ratio, on any Level except the 11th. If 1 Favor is applied to 6 Commands, this is the only instance in which 5 Commands would exist.  
Favors are tallied as genuine horseshoe-necklaces worn by each player (the Pitcher in team games): 1 Favor is 1 necklace, weighing 2.5 lbs. This is to prevent the unbalanced hoarding of Favors. Favors may be saved up throughout the game, but all of them must be used or else forfeited by the final round.  
Commands are not saved up: they must be satisfied by the player receiving them as a rite of passage to the next Level. This means that a player receiving 1 or 2 Commands as a result of leaners they have thrown in an inning  must fulfill the applicable Command(s) before the start of the next inning, or else they lose the game. Fulfillment may either be done by spending a Favor or else performing the required action. If 0 Commands are received, the Level is earned freely.  
Each Level consists of 2 innings: one in which you toss first, the other in which you toss in defense. Only in the case of leaners could a player receive a Level's Command for both innings.  
  
**Level 11**  
Favors previously earned cannot be applied on Level 11. However, where a toss on either the 21st or 22nd inning would normally yield a Favor, it is applied automatically. Such a throw does not direct Commands at the first player; it only cancels any which the second player received in that inning.  
  
**1-on-1 Games**  
A harem of mares is present for both players to fulfill Commands upon.

> L1 - Lather and rinse a mare's groin clean. Clean +1 mare per Command.  
>  L2 - Fist the pussy of a mare in heat. Pull out +1 time per Command.  
>  L3 - Finger a mare's anus. Insert +1 finger per Command (fist if satisfying 6).  
>  L4 - Nuzzle a pregnant mare's udder. Take +1 inhale per Command.  
>  L5 - Milk a nursing mare's teat. Squeeze +1 stream per Command.  
>  L6 - Suckle a nursing mare's teat. Drink +1 stream per Command.  
>  L7 - Lick a young mare's pussy. Spend +1 second per Command.  
>  L8 - Lick a mare's anus. Spend +1 second per Command.  
>  L9 - Suckle the pussy of a mare in heat. Repeat +1 time per Command.  
>  L10 - Fist the pussy of a mare in heat up to your elbow. Thrust deeper +1 time per Command.  
>  L11 - Guzzle urine from the pussy of a mare in heat. Drink from +1 mare per Command.

**Team Games  
** For team games, one player on each team is designated the Pitcher and the other is designated the Stake. Both Pitchers toss shoes as they would in a 1-on-1 game, while each Stake has a stallion with which to fulfill Commands.

> L1 - Wash stallion's sheath, balls and anus. Repeat per Command.  
>  L2 - Finger stallion's sheath. Use +1 finger per Command.  
>  L3 - Nuzzle stallion's balls. Take +1 inhale per Command.  
>  L4 - Squeeze stallion's scrotum and lick balls. Spend +1 second per Command.  
>  L5 - Lick stallion's anus. Spend +1 second per Command.  
>  L6 - Finger stallion's anus. Insert +1 finger per Command (fist if satisfying 6).  
>  L7 - Fist stallion's anus up to your elbow. Thrust deeper +1 time per Command.  
>  L8 - Arouse stallion and suckle cock head. Stroke +1 time per Command.  
>  L9 - Drink stallion's cum. Swallow +1 mouthful per Command.  
>  L10 - Receive facial and cum shower. Keep mess +1 minute per Command.  
>  L11 - Get mounted and mated. Repeat per Command.

* * *

**Examples**  
Playing 1-on-1, you have 1 available Favor and Cow Girl has none. Cow Girl lands one shoe 3" from the stake and the other leaning against it. You land one shoe 4" from the stake and the other 7". Neither of your shoes count. Both you and Cow Girl receive 1 Command. You apply your Favor and now have 0 Commands. Cow Girl must fulfill her Command before the next inning.  
Playing Teams, in the 21st inning, Cow Girl lands one ringer and one leaner. Stable Boy lands one ringer and the other 1" away. Cow Girl's teammate receives 1 Command and you receive 0 Commands, and no Favors are given. Your Opponent gets mated by her stallion. In the final and 22nd inning, Stable Boy lands two leaners. Cow Girl lands one 4" away and one ringer that knocks both of Stable Boy's leaners to become ringers. You receive 0 Commands and your Opponent receives 3 Commands, and no Favors are given. Your Opponent chooses to forfeit.


	10. Golf

Choose opponent(s) (same as your gender):  
     Eagle (m)  
     Birdie (f)  
Choose caddy (opposite your gender):  
     Hook (m)  
     Slice (f)  
Choose game:  
     Practice Green (easy) - putt as many balls as you can into your caddy's hole. Using a speculum or similar device, your caddy presents his or her anal cavity as the cup. You are then given 9 balls with which to practice single-stroke putts. When balls are sunk, they are not removed between putts.  
     9 Holes (medium) - complete 9 courses with fewer strokes than your opponent. After each tee-off, insert 1 golf ball anally.  
     18 Holes (challenging) - complete 18 courses with fewer strokes than your opponent. After each tee-off on odd-numbered holes, insert 1 golf ball anally halfway. After each tee-off on even-numbered holes, fully insert the previous golf ball.

* * *

**Basics  
** For course games, set apart 9 golf balls for each player to be inserted anally throughout the game. Choose your selection of 14 clubs to be used throughout the game.  
  
**Areas of the Course**  
The Tee - use your driver to thwack your ball as close to the green as you can, then follow difficulty requirements. If you land a  hole in one, your opponent gets par for the course, and you get to hump your opponent.  
The Fairway - use your combination of woods and irons to dodge hazards and reach the green. Should your ball ever lie in a hazard, apply the following penalty strokes:

> Rough (woods) - +1 stroke. Your caddy inserts club shaft anally; for each repeat offense, insert additional club shaft. These clubs are taken from your bag's supply, and are not returned until game-end. If you run out of clubs, you forfeit.  
>  Sand - +1 stroke. Your caddy receives 1 pint air enema.  
>  Water - +3 strokes. Your caddy receives 1 pint liquid enema.

The Green - use your putters to sink your ball before your opponent. The first player to sink their ball ends the course for their opponent. In this case, the following penalty strokes apply:

> Opponent is on the Green - +1 stroke.  
>  Opponent is on the Fairway - +2 strokes.  
>  Opponent is in a Hazard - +3 strokes.

**Other Penalties**  
If a player discharges a ball from their anus, or "swallows" a ball placed halfway, 1 stroke is added per ball fouled.  
  
**Game-End**  
After all holes have been completed, the game ends and the player with the lowest stroke-tally wins. The loser must insert a driver (club end) anally; this is in addition to the 9 balls already taken. Caddies submit to the will of the winner.


End file.
